


33 Несчастья Ким Хичоля (спойлер: все заканчивается хорошо)

by The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)



Series: 33 Несчастья [1]
Category: C-Pop, K-pop, Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Хичоля есть цель, у Хангена - космический корабль для ее достижения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	33 Несчастья Ким Хичоля (спойлер: все заканчивается хорошо)

Удача подвела Хангена. Или, как сказал бы Кюхен, его подвели мозги - партнерство с Сынри было прибыльным, но очевидно уже изживало себя. Оставалось только гадать, когда и кто из них предаст друг друга, поэтому Ханген в общем мог бы и догадаться, что встреча в сообщенном в последний момент месте - на затерянном и никому не нужном астероиде Б1А4 - и обязательное условие, чтобы Ханген был в одиночестве, могли означать только одно: Сынри решил прекратить сотрудничество и забрать всю прибыль от последнего дела себе.  
Может быть, меня подвела жадность, спокойно рассуждал связанный по рукам и ногам Ханген, глядя, как корабль Сынри поднимается вверх, забирая с собой все оружие, маленький шаттл, на котором прибыл Ханген, и долю команды Хангена от последней сделки. Деньги были нужны очень - Донхэ сказал, что если они не заменят кулеры, то он уходит в следующем же порту, потому что дальше их корыто не полетит.  
Ханген уловил какое-то движение периферийным зрением и мысленно застонал - он, конечно, уже смирился с мыслью, что умрет на этом богом забытом астероиде, но быть съеденным космическими крысами или еще какими падальщиками это уж как-то совсем дико. Кюхен будет рвать и метать.  
\- Эй, - сказал взлохмаченный новоприбывший, оказавшийся совсем не крысой и, может быть, даже не падальщиком, а присыпанным пылью тощеньким парнем с темными сумасшедшими глазами, примерно одного возраста с Хангеном, в потертых джинсах, армейских куртке и ботинках. Парень тряхнул головой (коротенький хвост, в который были собраны его темные грязные волосы - видимо, чтобы не мешать - подпрыгнул) и легонько пнул Хангена.  
\- Мм! - промычал Ханген.  
Парень хмыкнул и присел на корточки, аккуратно избегая контакта с любой частью тела Хангена. Его взгляд скользнул по веревкам, сковывающим Хангена, явно проверяя их прочность и качество узлов. Удовлетворившись увиденным, он потянулся вперед и опустил платок, удерживающий кляп на месте. Ханген инстинктивно дернулся, пытаясь сесть, и парень отскочил на метр, тут же направив на Хангена револьвер, которому на вид было не меньше ста лет.  
Секунду никто не двигался.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Ханген, очень глупо себя чувствуя.  
\- Никаких проблем, - ответил парень, не опуская револьвер и не подходя ближе.  
\- Может быть, развяжешь меня? - сказал Ханген, пытаясь звучать умиротворяюще и спокойно - как Мими, когда Кюхен снова хочет уничтожить пару-другую планет. (Не то чтобы Мими было жалко планеты - скорее оружие).  
\- Может быть, - согласился парень, не опуская револьвер.  
\- Послушай, я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, у меня даже нет оружия.  
Парень оценивающе окинул Хангена взглядом с ног до головы и хмыкнул. Ханген почему-то почувствовал себя одновременно польщенным и раздраженным.  
\- Мне комфортнее с тобой связанным, - протянул парень, но оружие опустил и подошел немного ближе. - Что, накололи тебя твои сообщники-контрабандисты?  
Ханген поморщился:  
\- Ты все видел?  
Парень снова тряхнул головой:  
\- Сложно было не увидеть, астероид не такой большой.  
\- Слушай, давай начистоту, мои сообщники-контрабандисты меня накололи, факт. Они украли мой шаттл, тоже факт. Мне нужно быстрее добраться до своей команды и вместе с ними найти способ отомстить этим козлам. Поэтому если ты поможешь мне и подбросишь до моего корабля или поможешь связаться с моей командой, и они сами заберут меня, я могу хорошо заплатить. - Мысленно Ханген попытался прикинуть, сколько денег они смогут наскрести на это. Получалось немного.  
Парень нахмурился. Ханген поторопился заверить его:  
\- Если ты не можешь принимать такие решения, отведи меня к своему капитану, я попытаюсь договориться с ним.  
\- Для этого придется развязать тебя, - заметил парень.  
\- Ты можешь привести его ко мне? - предложил Ханген, - Я, как видишь, точно никуда не денусь.  
\- Если только тебя не съедят крысы.  
\- Если только меня не съедят крысы, - согласился Ханген.  
Парень задумчиво посмотрел на Хангена.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - спросил он.  
\- Ханген.  
\- Меня зовут Хичоль, - сказал Хичоль и разрезал веревки на руках Хангена.  
Хичоль убрал нож и револьвер и скрестил руки на груди, глядя на развязывающего свои ноги и поднимающегося Хангена.  
Он кивнул в ту сторону, откуда пришел:  
\- Нам туда.  
Ханген посмотрел на Хичоля, тот уставился в ответ:  
\- Нам туда, - еще раз повторил он.  
Ханген усмехнулся:  
\- Не доверяешь мне свою спину?  
\- Нет, - легко согласился Хичоль.  
\- А я тебе должен, потому что?..  
\- Потому что я не убил тебя, хотя мог?  
Ханген пожал плечами и пошел в указанном направлении. Хичоль пропустил его вперед на пару метров и двинулся следом.  
Пару минут спустя они вышли к пролому к скале - входу в пещеру. Ханген выжидающе посмотрел на Хичоля.  
\- Внутрь, - сказал Хичоль и двинулся следом за Хангеном.  
Внутри Хичоль щелкнул выключателем, и фонарик, висящий на одной из стен, засветил неровным светом, озаряя небольшое пространство в скале. Сразу стало очевидно, что никакой команды помимо Хичоля на астероиде нет и что Хичоль прожил здесь уже как минимум пару недель. Из чего Ханген, поморщившись, сделал еще один неприятный вывод:  
\- Ты тоже здесь застрял, не так ли?  
\- В точку, - согласился Хичоль и сел на разложенный на полу пещеры спальный мешок.  
Он высыпал рядом с собой горсть каких-то обломков, в которых, подойдя ближе, Ханген узнал осколки своей рации, которую растоптал один из бугаев Сынри.  
\- Что у тебя еще есть? - потребовал Хичоль, и Ханген уставился на него.  
\- Что?  
\- Высыпай всю технику и что там у тебя еще есть в карманах, - велел Хичоль, и Ханген послушно опустошил свои карманы.  
Гора на спальном мешке пополнилась зажигалкой, пачкой бумажных платочков, часами и зеркальными солнечными очками. Свой собственный армейский нож Ханген оставил при себе.  
\- Я не техник, но даже я вижу, что из этого рацию не починить, - сказал Ханген.  
\- Сразу видно, что ты не техник, - пожал плечами Хичоль, не поднимая головы.  
\- А ты?  
\- Я? - переспросил Хичоль, рассеянно гладя солнечные очки. - Я тоже не техник.  
\- То есть мы в жопе? - невесело уточнил Ханген, и Хичоль рассмеялся, впервые отрываясь от горы мусора, чтобы посмотреть на Хангена.  
\- Если я помогу тебе связаться со своей командой, вы поможете мне добраться до ЭКЗО-3-6-5, - внезапно серьезно сказал Хичоль, и Ханген легко кивнул головой:  
\- Конечно.  
Потому что такими же темпами он мог пообещать ему луну с неба.

Ханген задремал рядом с Хичолем, пока тот возился с останками рации. Хичоль провел рукой у него над глазами, но тот даже не дернулся.  
Тихо, чтобы не разбудить Хангена, Хичоль достал солнечные очки и вытащил одно зеркальное стеклышко из оправы. Положив его на пол рядом со спальным мешком и кинув еще один взгляд на спящего Хангена, Хичоль ударил кулаком по зеркальной поверхности.  
\- Оуч, - неслышно пробормотал он, глядя в свое отражение, испещренное мелкой сеткой.  
А потом отражение расплылось.

Хичоль разбудил Хангена, задремавшего на свободной половине спального мешка, кинув ему в руки его собственные электронные часы:  
\- Напиши здесь сообщение для своей команды.  
\- Передача сообщений с помощью этих часов работает только при подключении к беспроводной сети. - Ханген посмотрел на Хичоля как на идиота.  
Хичоль посмотрел на Хангена как на самое главное разочарование в его жизни, что почему-то было еще обиднее.  
\- Напиши здесь сообщение для своей команды, - повторил он. - Покороче.  
Ханген послушно ввел координаты астероида и пару фраз, чтобы Мими понял, что это он.  
\- Готово. - Он передал часы Хичолю и с удивлением уставился на конструкцию, которую тот собрал из кусков рации, каких-то проводов, видимо, своих собственных запасов электротехники - электронная книга? Калькулятор?  
\- Что это?  
\- Это наш собственный аналог записки в бутылке, - гордо пояснил Хичоль, приматывая часы к этой конструкции. – Пошли, зашлем ее в космос.  
Ханген помог Хичолю дотащить шаткую конструкцию ко входу в пещеру. Уже стемнело, и Хичоль еще несколько минут повозился под светом звезд, разворачивая это все то в одну, то в другую сторону, словно пара миллиметров что-то меняла в качестве радиосигнала.  
Наконец, он был удовлетворен, нажал на какую-то кнопку и проворно отскочил в сторону. И вовремя, потому что практически тут же вся конструкция затрещала, и экран электронной книги лопнул, а по проводам забегали язычки пламени.  
Ханген, изначально не особенно рассчитывавший на всю эту затею, посмотрел на Хичоля. Тот совсем не выглядел огорченным:  
\- Так как рация была сильно повреждена, включая батарею, мне пришлось расстаться со всей своей электроникой, чтобы подкормить рацию. Я знал, что нам хватит энергии примерно на пару секунд вещания, поэтому постарался угадать, в какую часть космоса заслать твое послание, и теперь можно надеяться на лучшее, - довольно пояснил он.  
\- Ты псих? Какое лучшее? Наш сигнал не поймает никто. Или, по крайней мере, никто, кто мог бы отреагировать. Или никто, кто успеет отреагировать до того, как мы умрем тут от голода. Никто даже не догадается, что нам нужна помощь, потому что я не писал SOS, я писал сообщение своей команде, как ты мне сказал, - взорвался Ханген.  
Хичоль пожал плечами:  
\- Иногда мне везет с такими вещами. Кстати, я разбил одно зеркало в твоих очках, извини, - и он обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
Ханген поднял глаза к небу, усеянному звездами. Атмосфера астероида была сильно разряженной из-за слабой гравитации и, наверное, Хичоль просто тронулся из-за недостатка кислорода и обилия радиации из космоса за то время, что он провел тут, так что даже злиться на него было бесполезно.

Когда Ханген вернулся в пещеру, Хичоль сидел на спальном мешке и пил прямо из уже ополовиненной бутылки виски, периодически закусывая половинкой энергетического батончика. Вторую половину батончика он предложил Хангену:  
\- Ужин?  
Ханген сел рядом с Хичолем и потянулся к бутылке. "Эпек Хай" значилось на этикетке.  
\- Ну и дрянь, - поморщился он, сделав глоток, и Хичоль закашлялся, подавившись батончиком от смеха. Откашлявшись, Хичоль снова сделал глоток из бутылки и вернул ее Хангену.  
Уже буквально через пару глотков Ханген почувствовал первые признаки опьянения - сказывалась разреженная атмосфера астероида. Тепло разлилось по его телу, а все окружающее потеряло острые очертания, кроме Хичоля, который стал еще острее и угловатее. Вообще, все остальное словно вышло из фокуса, а взамен Ханген получил идеально ясную картинку Хичоля - его крупный нос, большие глаза - сейчас не только сумасшедшие, но еще и пьяные - и неаккуратный разрез рта. Все еще не сводя глаз с Хичоля, Ханген потянулся к бутылке, и практически выбил ее у Хичоля из рук.  
\- Упс, - смеясь, протянул Хичоль и облизал облитые виски пальцы. И, словно загипнотизированный, Ханген отставил бутылку в сторону, потянулся к Хичолю (его и без того большие глаза расширились) и дернул на себя за плечи. Словно ожидая этого момента, фонарик на стене моргнул на прощание и погас.  
Все застыло, и на мгновение голова Хангена пришла в полный порядок, а потом Хичоль фыркнул куда-то ему в плечо, все еще липкие пальцы скользнули под рубашку Хангена, и все снова рухнуло в хаос. Ханген наощупь нашел шею Хичоля и притянул его еще ближе и наконец-то поцеловал.

Когда Ханген проснулся, Хичоль собирал вещи в полумраке.  
\- Проснулся? - спросил Хичоль, словно почувствовав, что на него смотрять. - Воды нет, у меня закончились обеззараживающие таблетки. Но обезболивающие есть. Надо?  
\- Да, - прохрипел Ханген, и у него в голове потемнело от боли. Губы Хичоля дрогнули в кривой улыбке, и он кинул Хангену блистер.

Хичоль выпихнул все еще сонного и упирающегося Хангена на улицу в полной боевой готовности. Под прямыми солнечными лучами Ханген решил, что остатки его несчастного мозга сейчас будут выжжены, но достаточно быстро ему действительно стало как-то лучше.  
\- Окей, - сказал он, глядя на Хичоля, который выглядел точно таким же помятым, как и вчера, но вряд ли умирал изнутри, как Ханген. - Если мы застряли здесь, нам надо найти источник воды, попытаться найти что-то съедобное. Если некоторые контрабандисты используют это место для встреч, то, возможно, нам надо подготовиться к еще одному их посещению и выкрасть какой-нибудь источник связи или же целый шаттл.  
\- Ай, капитан, - лениво сказал Хичоль, не сводя глаз с неба.  
Ханген тоже перевел взгляд на небо, и тут в атмосферу вошел до боли знакомый корабль. Ханген никогда еще не был так рад увидеть миссис Симпл. Никогда еще он не был рад услышать вопль Кюхена сквозь динамики:  
\- Капитан? Ханген? Мать твою, где ты шляешься? 

\- Ханген? - спросил Мими, выйдя из пуза миссис Симпл с винтовкой. - Ты в порядке?  
\- Супер, - согласился Ханген и сделал шаг вперед. Хичоль тут же выхватил револьвер откуда-то из-за пазухи и направил на Хангена.  
\- Стой, - предупредил он.  
\- Хичоль? - Ханген послушно остановился, поднял руки и повернулся к Хичолю. - Что теперь?  
Мими направил винтовку на Хичоля, и высунувшийся следом Кюхен ругнулся на китайском и нырнул обратно - видимо, за оружием.  
\- Вы не оставите меня здесь, - сказал Хичоль, не опуская оружие и не сводя истеричных глаз с Хангена.  
\- Ханген? - с тревогой окрикнул Мими, и Ханген медленно повернулся к нему, не опуская рук.  
\- Мими, все в порядке. Это мой приятель Хичоль, он полетит с нами. Опусти оружие.  
\- А твой приятель Хичоль не может опустить оружие? - переспросил Мими, даже не думая опускать винтовку.  
\- Мими, это приказ! - Ханген повернулся к Хичолю: - Я обещал, что мы поможем тебе добраться до этой твоей планеты, и мы поможем.  
Нельзя сказать, что Хичоль весь обмяк после слов Хангена и после того, как Мими опустил оружие, но его взгляд потерял нотку истерии и рука, сжимающая револьвер, немного расслабилась. Он кивнул в сторону миссис Симпл, и Ханген двинулся в указанном направлении.  
Уже внутри Ханген замешкался, делая следующий шаг, и, резко развернувшись, выбил револьвер из рук Хичоля, на ходу доставая свой нож. Хичоль резко отшатнулся, врезался в захлопнувшуюся рампу миссис Симпл и застыл с ножом у горла.  
\- Это был последний раз, когда ты направляешь оружие на меня, - сказал Ханген, прижимая Хичоля еще сильнее к стене.  
Хичоль перевел взгляд за спину Хангена - вероятно, на Мими с винтовкой, а потом снова на Хангена. Ханген сжал губы и уставился, не моргая, на Хичоля. Мгновение спустя тот просиял.  
\- Окей, - сказал он, растянув губы в хищной улыбке, и Ханген не понял, что ему хотелось сделать больше - ударить его или поцеловать. Поэтому он не сделал ничего, отступая и убирая нож.  
\- Окей, - сказал он и улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Если вы закончили пихать оружием друг друга в лицо, может, перейдем к делу? - спросил Кюхен, появляясь в грузовом отсеке вместе с Шивоном.  
\- Вы поймали мое сообщение? - спросил Ханген, и Мими кивнул, улыбнувшись.  
\- Вам повезло, что мы находились там, где мы находились, потому что более слабого сигнала я никогда не видел. Но оно поймало нас прямо в яблочко. И если ты еще раз скажешь подобное про мою маму, я тебя убью.  
\- Я же говорил, что мне везет в таких вещах, - сказал Хичоль, довольно улыбаясь.  
\- Да, да, - кивнул Ханген и повернулся обратно к своей команде, - Это Хичоль, мне повезло, что он застрял на этом астероиде еще до того, как этот говнюк Сынри подставил меня.  
\- Я тебя предупреждал, - вставил Кюхен.  
\- Знаю, знаю, как бы то ни было, Сынри и его подонки раздолбали мою рацию, перед тем как оставить меня на съедение крысам. Хичоль помог ее собрать и направить вам сообщение, я в ответ пообещал подкинуть его до его пункта назначения.  
\- До ЭКЗО-3-6-5, - вставил Хичоль, и, когда Ханген кинул на него быстрый взгляд, глаза у того были снова расширенные и сумасшедшие. Надо будет направить его к Шивону на осмотр, подумал Ханген.  
\- А это моя команда, вернее ее часть: Кюхен - моя правая рука и штурман, Мими - наш эксперт по оружию и коммуникациям, ну и Шивон - наш штатный медик. Так же где-то тут скрыт Донхэ - наш техник, наверняка слушает нас по одному из своих жучков.  
\- Слышу вас ясно, капитан! - раздался голос Донхэ из динамиков, Ханген усмехнулся.  
\- И еще наш пилот - Генри - занят сейчас пилотированием.  
Ханген раскинул руки:  
\- Добро пожаловать на миссис Симпл.  
\- Классно, - сказал Хичоль. - Можно мне принять душ, я почти месяц сидел на этом куске скалы?

Шивон ушел с Хичолем - показать ему его комнату и уговорить его пройти несколько медицинских тестов, потому что Шивон всегда пытается уговорить всех пройти пару-другую медицинских тестов, если они были вне корабля больше пяти минут. Кюхен проводил их взглядом, повернулся к Хангену и сказал:  
\- Ну что?  
\- Знаю, знаю, - сказал Ханген, снимая на ходу куртку и поднимаясь вместе с Кюхеном и Мими в сторону капитанского мостика. - Ты был прав, Сынри козел, он забрал мой шаттл и он задолжал нам денег. Сейчас мы придумаем план и надерем ему задницу. А потом мы закинем Хичоля, куда там ему надо, и найдем себе новую работу.  
\- Капитан? - раздался разочарованный голос Донхэ из динамиков в коридоре.  
\- Хорошо, потом мы закинем Хичоля, куда там ему надо, поменяем кулеры и найдем себе новую работу, - поправился Ханген.  
\- Капитан? - снова вздохнул Донхэ.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, господи, сначала кулеры, потом Хичоль, потом работа. Но надираем мы задницу прямо сейчас, никаких возражений.  
\- Спасибо, капитан! - в разы повеселел Донхэ.  
\- Привет, - салютовал Генри. - Куда направляемся?  
Ханген сел в свое кресло и назвал адрес базы Сынри - малая планета 2НЕ1.

Хичоль довольно вдохнул аромат свежей воды и случайно вдохнул и саму воду тоже. Откашлявшись и отплевавшись, он снова встал под душ и просто помок несколько минут, намылил голову и практически замурлыкал от удовольствия. Смыв шампунь, он несколько мгновений посмотрел на татуировку у себя на внутренней стороне левого предплечья - крупное "33". Прямо у него на глазах "33" превратилось в "32". Хичоль закрыл глаза и выдохнул:  
\- Черт.  
Мгновением позже корабль тряхнуло особенно сильно, и Хичолю на голову упала бутылка шампуня.  
\- Оу, - простонал он, потирая голову, и улыбнулся: - Всегда бы так.

В следующий раз Ханген увидел Хичоля уже после операции «Возмездие», как ее окрестил Мими, когда заглянул к Шивону. Хичоль сидел на кушетке, размахивая длинными ногами и увлеченно о чем-то разговаривая с медиком. Он сменил свою армейскую куртку и джинсы на что-то, что подозрительно напоминало собственные штаны Хангена, и футболку с длинным рукавом, из тех, что любит носить Донхэ.  
\- Хичоль, можно тебя на секунду? - спросил Ханген, и Хичоль повернулся к нему, все еще продолжая смеяться над чем-то, что говорил Шивон. Он привычно уже тряхнул головой, и Ханген увидел, как это движение должно было выглядеть в обычных условиях - копна волос, ранее слишком грязных и убранных в хвост, склонилась набок вместе с движением, прикрывая часть лица с одной стороны. Хичоль перестал смеяться, но не перестал улыбаться. Ханген рефлексивно улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Капитан, мой капитан, - пропел Хичоль, следуя за Хангеном из медотсека.  
\- Как ты устроился на миссис Симпл? - начал разговор Ханген.  
\- Неплохо, спасибо, - кивнул Хичоль, - Шивон показал мне мою комнату, я принял душ, поспал в кровати впервые за месяц, плюс вы отвезете меня на ЭКЗО-3-6-5, честно говоря, о большем и мечтать не хочется.  
\- Как раз об этом я и пришел поговорить, - сказал Ханген, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к Хичолю.  
Хичоль остановился и посмотрел на Хангена. Ханген думал, что истеричность смоется из Хичоля вместе с пылью и усталостью, но тот выглядел все таким же сумасшедшим, как и до душа и небольшого отдыха. Еще он думал, что в родной обстановке миссис Симпл и в окружении своей команды он перестанет чувствовать такой водоворот эмоций к этому незнакомому человеку, но и тут он ошибался.

\- К сожалению, мы не можем доставить тебя прямо сейчас на нужную тебе планету. Это слишком далеко от нашего текущего местоположения, а миссис Симпл требует некоторого внимания к себе прямо сейчас. Мы сделаем небольшую остановку в СМ-тауне через пару дней - Донхэ сможет купить там необходимые запчасти и провести ремонт. Если тебе необходимо срочно добраться до ЭКЗО-3-6-5, то в СМ-тауне ты сможешь найти новый транспорт, который будет двигаться в нужном тебе направлении.  
\- Ох, - сказал Хичоль и поджал губы. - Окей, не очень удачно, но ничего не поделаешь.

Стучать в главном двигателе начало еще за 5 часов до СМ-тауна.  
Хичоль проснулся от запаха дыма и тут же задрал рукав одолженной у Донхэ рубашки. "31" теперь красовалось на предплечье.  
\- Черт побери, - ругнулся Хичоль и принялся зашнуровывать свои армейские ботинки.  
Он наткнулся на Кюхена в коридоре, что вел к капитанскому мостику.  
\- Что происходит? - спросил Хичоль. - Чем-то помочь?  
\- Разбираешься в технике? - на бегу спросил Кюхен.  
\- Немного?  
\- Тогда помоги Донхэ в двигательном отсеке, - сказал Кюхен, и Хичоль послушно свернул направо в коридоре, когда Кюхен свернул налево.  
Двигательный отсек найти было проще простого - надо было просто идти на дым.  
\- Донхэ! - закрывая лицо рукавом, Хичоль пробирался сквозь клубы дыма, надеясь не зацепиться ни за что и не обжечься.  
\- Хичоль? - прокашлял откуда-то слева и снизу Донхэ.  
\- Да! Что ты делаешь там? Что случилось? - Хичоль двинулся в сторону голоса.  
\- Какая-то херня в главном двигателе. Беда с охлаждением, блин!  
\- Чем помочь? - Хичоль добрался на ощупь до компьютерной станции и проверил статус доступных функций корабля.  
\- Ничем, - голос Донхэ приблизился. - Нам придется выключить главный двигатель и добраться до СМ-тауна на резервных двигателях.  
\- Донхэ! - раздался голос Хангена из динамиков у Хичоля над головой. - Все в порядке?  
\- Капитан, главный двигатель придется отключить. Задымление не прекращается, - голос Донхэ звучал теперь в полифонии - из динамиков и откуда-то слева от Хичоля одновременно. - Это уменьшит нашу скорость раза в три и нам придется отключить половину систем поддержки жизнеобеспечения.  
\- Понял, Донхэ. Но у тебя там все в порядке?  
\- Абсолютно, - сказал Донхэ.  
И в этот момент консоль, на которую опирался Хичоль, взорвалась.

\- Я рад, что ты появился, Хичоль, - заметил Шивон за обедом, наблюдая, как Хичоль неловко держит вилку в левой руке, прижимая пострадавшую в взрыве правую руку к груди. - Мои услуги стали гораздо более востребованными.  
\- Зато теперь ты не просто так обед ешь, - фыркнул Хичоль, продолжая ковыряться в тарелке.  
\- Ты же говорил, что очень удачлив, - заметил Ханген в шутку, - что-то незаметно пока что.  
\- Я говорил, что иногда очень удачлив, - процедил Хичоль, бросив на Хангена быстрый взгляд.  
\- А иногда не очень, - продолжил Донхэ и засмеялся.  
\- Например, когда оказываешься на астероиде у черта на куличках без какой-то связи, - добавил Мими.  
\- Я отказываюсь рассматривать это как неудачу, - мечтательно вздохнул Хичоль. - Ведь это позволило судьбе свести всех нас вместе.  
\- Да уж, - засмеялся Мими, - не знаю, как мы жили без психованного незнакомца, который сначала сует пушку в лицо, а потом уже разбирается.  
\- Видите, как вам со мной повезло: я мог бы сначала стрелять, и было бы у вас капитаном меньше. - Хичоль солнечно улыбнулся Хангену, и Шивон засмеялся.  
\- Не думаю, что это была бы такая большая проблема, все равно на самом деле всем заведую тут я, - улыбнулся Кюхен.  
\- Но Ханген гораздо симпатичнее, - безапелляционно заявил Хичоль, и Донхэ подавился от смеха. Шивон с удовольствием постучал его по спине.  
\- Спорим, твоя предыдущая команда просто поняла, что не могут больше находиться с тобой в замкнутом пространстве и, чтобы не убивать, сослали на первый попавшийся космический объект, - сухо заметил Кюхен.  
\- В их оправдание: обычным смертным действительно трудно находиться в компании с совершенством, - согласно закивал Хичоль.  
В этот раз засмеялись все. Хичоль наклонился к своей тарелке, но Ханген не упустил довольную улыбку на его лице.

Ханген еще не успел проснуться от звука открывающейся двери в его комнату, а рука его уже сомкнулась на бластере под подушкой. Усилием воли он разжал руку и расслабил напрягшиеся мышцы спины. Раздался негромкий металлический звук - револьвер положили на стол рядом с кроватью. Матрас просел под весом, раздалось два гулких "бух" подряд - два тяжелых армейских ботинка упали на пол. Ханген перевернулся с живота на бок.  
\- Замерз? - спросил он, подперев голову рукой.  
\- Практически готов снова взорвать пару-другую терминалов, если это меня хоть немного согреет, - с трудом попадая зубом на зуб, ответил Хичоль, забираясь под одеяло лицом к лицу с Хангеном.  
\- Почти вся энергия от запасных двигателей идет на скорость и выработку кислорода, - начал объяснять Ханген, и Хичоль недовольно фыркнул.  
\- Я знаю, но это знание не добавляет мне тепла.  
Ханген вытянул руку:  
\- Это свитер Шивона? - недоверчиво спросил он, притягивая Хичоля ближе.  
\- Я готов принять любую помощь в славном деле спасения всех моих членов от обморожения.  
Ханген прыснул, и Хичоль пнул его в голень.  
\- Оуч, - пробурчал он и чуть не выпрыгнул из кожи, когда Хичоль запустил свои ледяные пальцы ему под футболку.  
\- О господи! Холодно же! - выдохнул он, и Хичоль садистски запустил руки еще дальше.  
\- Я же сказал, что замерз.  
\- Извини, но я думал, это был просто повод залезть в мои штаны.  
\- Я и так в твоих штанах, - сонно пробормотал Хичоль. - В твоих штанах, футболке Донхэ и свитере Шивона.  
Ханген улыбнулся и поцеловал Хичоля за ухом.  
\- Ммм. Никаких буги-вуги, пока тут холоднее, чем на чертовом астероиде, - протестующе пробормотал Хичоль и заснул, распластавшись на Хангене, как гигантский осьминог.  
Стало заметно теплее.

СМ-таун, главный город на планете, больше всего напоминал гигантский базар.  
\- Хочу лапши, - Хичоль вдохнул полные легкие пропахнувшего уличной едой воздуха.  
\- У Тао лучший вок в городе, - не задумываясь, отозвался Донхэ, разглядывая внеочередную витрину с всевозможными деталями космических кораблей. - Можем зайти на обратном пути.  
\- У нас проблемы с тормозной системой? - с удивлением спросил Хичоль, склоняясь рядом с Донхэ.  
\- С чем у нас нет проблем? - как распоследний старик, прокряхтел техник. - Моя крошка так скрежетала, когда мы улетали с 2НЕ1.  
\- Эй, хозяин, есть температурные датчики для СуДжу-15? - спросил Донхэ у торговца.  
\- Есть для СуДжу-13, они ничуть не хуже, - улыбнулся тот в тридцать три золотых зуба.  
\- Да ты рехнулся, - рассмеялся Донхэ, и Хичоль отошел в сторону к лавке со всевозможными свитерами.  
\- Настоящая шерсть, - проворковала владелица.  
Хичоль хмыкнул - ага, конечно, но примерил один - прямо поверх футболки.  
\- Очень идет к твоей коже, милок. - Торговка вытащила из-за спины гигантское зеркало.  
\- Плохая примета, - напряженным голосом сказал Хичоль, кивая на гигантскую трещину, рассекающую зеркало на две половинки.  
\- Да кто же в это еще верит, - рассмеялась торговка, и Хичоль поспешно отсчитал ей необходимое количество кредитов, не сводя глаз со своего отражения.

Ханген цедил дерьмовое пиво, которое варили прямо на месте, в подвале бесхитростно названного по часам работы бара «2пм-2ам». Они были в СМ-тауне уже два дня, ремонт миссис Симпл подходил к концу, как и деньги. Было бы совсем неплохо найти какую-нибудь работенку, может быть, пару-другую пассажиров.  
\- Как тут пиво? - спросил Хичоль, усаживаясь на соседний стул и наваливаясь на стойку, и, не дожидаясь ответа, помахал бармену: - «Эпек Хай» со льдом, пожалуйста.  
Он сделал первый глоток, поморщился и повернулся к Хангену, улыбаясь:  
\- Все такая же дрянь! Навевает воспоминания, впрочем.  
\- Ты так и не рассказал, как оказался на этом астероиде, - улыбнулся в ответ Ханген.  
\- Возможно, я один из этих свидетелей Итука, - пожал плечами Хичоль. - Может быть, я был в середине своего спиритического пути, пока ты не прервал мое уединение. Может быть, я молился за мир во всем мире на этом затерянном астероиде.  
Ханген кивнул, словно это звучало как реалистичное развитие событий.  
\- Кюхен прав, и тебя выкинула твоя собственная команда, не так ли?  
Хичоль прыснул, откинувшись назад:  
\- Конечно, Кюхен прав, как еще я мог там оказаться, гений. Я точно не купил себе туда путевку.  
Отсмеявшись, он подался вперед и, схватив Хангена за воротник рубашки, поцеловал. Ханген с энтузиазмом ответил, поэтому, когда Хичоль прошептал сквозь череду коротких поцелуев вдоль челюсти к уху "Нам надо убираться отсюда", на секунду Ханген подумал, что Хичоль имеет в виду, что им нужно найти более уединенное место, но тот добавил:  
\- Тут федералы. Столик в правом углу. Не сводят с нас глаз.  
Ханген засмеялся, притягивая Хичоля себе практически на колени. Одной рукой держа Хичоля за шею, он запустил другую ему под рубашку, нащупывая столь любимый Хичолем револьвер.  
Срываясь с места и дергая Хичоля за руку вниз, Ханген сделал три выстрела подряд в угол. Он попал в одного из троих агентов, второй тут же выхватил свой бластер. Третий же не дернулся с места, и Ханген мог поклясться, что когда они вывалились из бара, он отсалютовал им своим бокалом с виски.  
На бегу связываясь с командой, Ханген нырнул за ближайший поворот, который вывел их через лавку фруктов (официально) и оружия (неофициально) к нужной им стоянке. Миссис Симпл мигнула им, раскрывая рампу, и Ханген запрыгнул на нее, не дожидаясь полного открытия, практически затаскивая Хичоля вместе с собой. Как только они оказались внутри, рампа захлопнулась, и раздался голос Генри:  
\- Капитан, вся команда в сборе, к взлету по приказу готовы.  
\- Приказываю, - рявкнул Ханген, не останавливаясь, взбегая по лестнице, ведущей к капитанскому мостику.  
Миссис Симпл поднялась на сотню метров, когда заверещали сигналы опасности.  
\- Мы под прицелом, - сказал Мими.  
\- Это ненадолго, - буркнул Генри, резко дергая миссис Симпл в сторону и сразу вверх, тут же снизу раздался взрыв. Миссис Симпл тряхануло, но, кажется, не задело. Верещание сирен прекратилось на мгновение, тут же начинаясь снова. - Вот и испытаем наши новые примочки, которыми Донхэ так гордится.

Он нажал пару каких-то кнопок, и миссис Симпл совершила какой-то невероятный прыжок, достигая атмосферы. Сирены перестали верещать, и миссис Симпл начала удаляться от планеты.  
\- У нас входящий сигнал, - напряженно сказал Мими, глядя на Хангена.  
\- Принимай, - сказал Ханген. - Они явно знают, кто мы, так что теперь мы узнаем, кто они.  
На экране появился третий агент из бара.  
\- Приветствую, - сказал он, улыбаясь. - Меня зовут агент Ким. Прошу прощения за открытый огонь, мои коллеги слишком остро отреагировали. Я уверен, что мы можем решить этот вопрос полюбовно.  
\- Какой вопрос? - спросил Ханген, не скрывая любопытства. У федералов могло быть много вопросов к ним.  
\- У вас есть что-то, что принадлежит нам. Мы готовы заплатить хорошие деньги, если вы вернете это нам.  
\- Мими, - сказал Ханген.  
\- Да, капитан?  
\- Пока мы были в СМ-тауне, у Кюхена снова был припадок клептомании? Джентельмены обвиняют нас в краже.  
\- Уверен, что никакой кражи не было, и вы тоже жертвы обстоятельств, - поспешил заверить агент Ким и перевел взгляд с Хангена на Хичоля. - Не правда ли, Хичоль?  
Ханген едва сдержался, чтобы не уставиться на Хичоля.  
\- Я думал, ты умер, - пустым голосом отозвался Хичоль. - Я думал, что нет большего несчастья, чем умереть, но ты, Кибом, всегда вытягивал самую короткую соломинку.  
\- Не буду спорить, Хичоль, все равно скоро ты сам узнаешь, насколько длинна на самом деле эта соломинка. - Агент Ким снова перевел глаза на Хангена и приятно улыбнулся: - Мы предлагаем миллион кредитов и готовы закрыть глаза на пару слухов о вашей команде, если вы окажете нам услугу и доставите Хичоля к нам.  
Ханген улыбнулся в ответ - вряд ли столь же приятно, как агент Ким:  
\- Мы подумаем о вашем предложении.  
И Мими обрубил связь.  
\- Какого хера, - взвился Кюхен, вскакивая со своего места и поворачиваясь к Хичолю.  
Ханген тоже посмотрел на Хичоля. Тот смотрел на экран, словно все еще продолжая разговор с Кимом.  
\- Поддерживаю, - добавил Мими.  
\- Я тоже, - согласился Генри. - Но не могли бы вы перенести выяснение отношений на попозже. Я тут всего лишь пытаюсь свалить от федералов.  
\- Я уверен, у всего этого есть объяснение, - приятно произнес Шивон, подходя к Хичолю.  
\- Конечно, и мы услышим это объяснение, но попозже, - сказал Ханген и кивнул Шивону. Тот резко поднял руку за спиной у Хичоля и вколол что-то тому в основание шеи.  
\- Эй! - воскликнул Хичоль, дернув рукой к шее, и, не сводя глаз с Хангена, он осел в руках Шивона.

Хичоль очнулся с одной рукой прикованной наручниками к спинке кровати в медицинском отсеке. Вся команда, включая Генри, расположилась полукругом вокруг него - на соседних кроватях и стульях.  
\- Хорошо спалось? - спросил Шивон. - Может, воды?  
Хичоль криво усмехнулся:  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
\- Ну, тогда время для сказки на ночь, - холодно сказал Ханген, и Хичоль поморщился, словно его ударили. - Что хотят от тебя федералы?  
\- Это долгая история, - сказал Хичоль.  
Ханген кивнул:  
\- Знаешь историю про Шахерезаду? У тебя примерно та же ситуация. Если нам нравится твоя сказка, у тебя есть шанс, если нам не нравится твоя сказка, мы возвращаем тебя в любящие руки Альянса.  
\- Не возвращаете, - выплюнул Хичоль, сверля взглядом Хангена. - Я никогда не был в Альянсе.  
\- Ну, тогда передаем, - поправился Ханген и скрестил руки на груди.  
Минуту все помолчали.  
\- Ну же, - сердито сказал Донхэ, и Хичоль посмотрел в его сторону.  
Он потянулся своей свободной правой рукой к рукаву левой и, расстегнув рукав, оголил предплечье.  
\- Что это? - спросил Мими, изучая знак "27".  
\- Что вы знаете про спойлеров? - спросил Хичоль, и Генри громко охнул.  
На секунду Хичоль перестал быть центром внимания - все посмотрели на Генри, и тот округлил глаза:  
\- Что? Никогда не слышали? Вы чего? Чем вас в детстве тогда пугали? "Ешь кашу, а то станешь спойлером", "слушайся маму, а то придет спойлер и заберет тебя себе" и, самое главное, "никогда не смотри в разбитое зеркало"?  
Все покачали головой, и Хичоль горько усмехнулся, переводя взгляд на стену за спиной Хангена.  
\- В общем, да, все верно, только ешь ли ты кашу и слушаешься ли ты маму, значения не имеет. И не смотреть в разбитое зеркало глупо, особенно если ты сам его разбил. В общем, есть люди, которые могут видеть будущее - спойлеры - в осколках зеркала, которое они сами разбили.  
\- Круто! - воскликнул Донхэ, и Хичоль кивнул:  
\- Да, только не стоит забывать, что разбивать зеркала - плохая примета. И, чтобы все спойлеры отдавали себе в этом отчет, у нас есть Счетчик. - Хичоль потыкал пальцем в "27" на своей руке.  
\- И что он считает? - спросил Ханген.  
\- Наши дополнительные несчастья. Одно разбитое зеркало - один спойлер и семь дополнительных гарантированных проблем в будущем.  
Хичоль вздохнул.  
\- Я не верю в карму, но это проще всего объясняется ей. У каждого есть карма с предопределенным уровнем везения, и спойлеры ухудшают себе эту карму.  
\- Как в компьютерных игрушках артефакты, - задумчиво сказал Кюхен, и Хичоль кивнул.  
\- Я разбил первое зеркало, когда мне было двенадцать, - сказал Хичоль и бросил быстрый взгляд на Хангена. - Это была случайность, и я не понял, что я увидел там, но на моей руке появилась цифра семь. Наш дом сгорел в ту же ночь, и цифра на моей руке превратилась в шесть. В ту же ночь бабушка увидела мою руку, рассказала мне все эти легенды про спойлеров, дала мне достаточно денег, чтобы убраться с нашей планеты, и выставила из дома. На следующей планете я познакомился с Кибомом. Он был на год младше меня, но он был профессиональным неудачником уже пару лет к тому моменту. Он рассказал мне все, что знал про нас сам, и свел с людьми, которые были не против заплатить хорошие деньги за то, чтобы ты посмотрел в их будущее и был от них подальше, когда с тобой начнут происходить все обещанные неприятности.  
Хичоль помолчал, не сводя глаз с точки на стене.  
\- Мы не могли долго оставаться вместе с Кибомом. Два спойлера в одном месте с большим количеством набранных неудач - это магнит для всего самого неприятного. И наши несчастья не уходили парами. Если ограбили нашу квартиру - то это могло быть несчастьем одного, но совсем необязательно другого. Так что мы получали двойной объем плохой удачи за те же деньги. Последний раз я видел Кибома, когда мы отправлялись разными кораблями на ЭКЗО-3-6-5. Насколько я слышал, его корабль взорвался. Мой был захвачен пиратами. И с тех пор я все пытаюсь добраться до ЭКЗО-3-6-5.  
\- Сколько? - удивленно спросил Кюхен. - Десять лет? Пятнадцать? За это время можно дойти до ЭКЗО-3-6-5 пешком из любой части нашей системы.  
Хичоль пожал плечами:  
\- Но только не в том случае, если ты магнит для неприятностей. Мои корабли взрывались, на них начинались эпидемии, некоторые капитаны начинали думать, что мелкие неприятности, что происходят - это диверсия и устраивали допросы, в ходе которых всегда находился кто-то, кто понимал, что значит моя татуировка на руке, и тогда меня выкидывали на первых попавшихся космических объектах.  
\- Как Б1A4, - тихо сказал Ханген, и Хичоль кивнул.  
\- Окей, - сказал Ханген. - У меня осталось только два вопроса. Что от тебя хотят федералы?  
Хичоль округлил глаза:  
\- Алле? Живая ходячая машина по стопроцентному прогнозированию, которую можно быстро использовать и быстро убить, пока она не начала приносить несчастья.  
\- Твой приятель выглядит достаточно живым, - заметил Мими, и Хичоль поник.  
\- Я не знаю, - ответил он. - Но Альянс это точно не кружок по вплетению цветов в косички.  
Все мрачно кивнули.  
\- И вопрос номер два, - сказал Ханген. - Что на ЭКЗО-3-6-5?  
\- Ах, - Хичоль замялся. - Это легенда. Говорят, что там находится Последнее Зеркало, разбив которое, ты обнулишь свой Счетчик.  
Повисла пауза.  
\- Ханген, - быстро и взволнованно заговорил Хичоль, - я знаю, что миллион это большие деньги, но ты обещал довезти меня до ЭКЗО-3-6-5.  
\- Но это было до того, как твои неудачи стали разваливать мой корабль прямо посреди космоса, - заметил Ханген, и Хичоль прикусил губу.  
\- Довези меня до ближайшего пересадочного пункта и взамен я разобью для каждого из вас по зеркалу, - предложил он, переводя взгляд с Хангена на членов его команды. - Если задать правильные вопросы, вы можете заработать гораздо больше миллиона.  
\- Мы подумаем, - сказал Ханген и поднялся. Остальные последовали его примеру.  
Хичоль не смотрел на то, как они уходили.  
\- Можно все же воды? - спросил он у оставшегося Шивона.

Хичоль проснулся, когда Ханген отстегивал его наручник.  
\- Мы сделаем небольшую остановку в Шинхве завтра утром, - сказал он. - Ты сможешь найти там корабль в нужном направлении.  
Хичоль кивнул, чувствуя, как сжимает горло от так и не ставшего привычным чувства разочарования.  
\- Эй, - мягко сказал Ханген. - Мне жаль, что так получилось.  
Хичоль сжал губы.

Хичоль напряженно всматривался в земли Шинхвы при посадке до самого касания, а потом повернулся к остальным. В руках он держал пять небольших зеркал.  
\- Ну что? - спросил он, улыбаясь. - Вот вы и почти избавились от меня. У кого какие вопросы?  
Хичоль перевел взгляд с одного хмурого лица на другое.  
\- Да ладно вам, - сказал он, - это не так сложно. Свет мой, зеркальце, скажи, да всю правду доложи и все такое.  
\- О господи, Хичоль, просто иди, - сдавленно сказал Шивон.  
Хичоль растерянно уставился на них, а потом поднял свой рюкзак и двинулся к выходу.  
Последний раз бросил взгляд на них всех, неуверенно поднял руку на прощание, на секунду задержался взглядом на Хангене и спустился по рампе.  
\- Хватит рыдать, Донхэ! - раздраженно проворчал Кюхен.

Хичолю сразу понравился Ханген. Практически любовь с первого взгляда, даже если тогда он этого совсем не понял. Просто стоял, смотрел на это красивое улыбающееся лицо и хотел улыбаться в ответ. Это лицо казалось таким знакомым и родным, словно свое собственное, поэтому Хичоль даже сначала не понял, что что-то не так, что _зеркало работает неправильно_. Он это и имел в виду, когда сказал:  
\- Зеркало сломалось.  
И мама отозвалась, не отрываясь от книги:  
\- Разбилось? Плохая примета. Собери осколки?  
Хичоль кивнул, не отрываясь от сотни тысяч улыбок, усыпавших пол.

Шинхва совсем не походила на СМ-таун, хотя функционально города были абсолютно идентичны: крупный грузовой и пассажирский хаб. На месте невысоких грязных лавок и толстых жуликоватых торговцев были невысокие - в три этажа - аккуратные здания со стеклянными витринами, а сквозь стекла виднелись молодые помощники в магазинах в аккуратных же выглаженных формах.  
Хичоль чувствовал себя уютнее в СМ-тауне, честно говоря.  
Миссис Симпл приземлилась на Шинхве еще утром, и Хичоль потратил некоторое время, изучая порт. Как он и ожидал, для посадки на рейсовый корабль, ему нужно было пройти паспортный контроль портовой охраны. Учитывая его менее чем приятные отношения с Альянсом и то, что теперь Хичоль был абсолютно уверен, что все его документы, которыми он обзавелся еще с помощью Кибома, были также известны федералам, этот вариант Хичолю не подходил совсем. Поэтому сейчас он шел по гигантскому грузовому порту, изучая блестящие в сильных лучах всех трех солнц отполированные космической пылью бока космических кораблей. Было все еще достаточно рано, но у некоторых кораблей уже стоял кто-нибудь из команды в ожидании возможных пассажиров или клиентов, которым было необходимо доставить что-то куда-нибудь быстро и не через официальные каналы.  
Хичоль приценился уже у нескольких кораблей, но все они следовали не по самому удобному ему маршруту. Наконец он нашел что-то многообещающее у с любовью выкрашенного в красный корабля модели ДБСК-5.  
\- Впечатляет, да? - рассмеялся высокий и улыбчивый капитан. - Радует только то, что внутри все более-менее нормальное. Чанмин оторвет Джунсу что-то дорогое и важное, если тот еще раз попытается перекрасить общую комнату в какой-нибудь ядовитый цвет.  
Хичоль улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Юнхо, - представился капитан.  
\- Хичоль, - пожал протянутую руку Хичоль.  
\- Летишь куда-то? Могу предложить услуги нашего Миротика, если нам по пути.  
Оказалось, что им было по пути. Миротик доставлял груз редких зеркал (Хичоль улыбнулся иронии) на СНСД - планете всего в сутках полета до ЭКЗО-3-6-5.  
\- Сколько? - спросил Хичоль, прикидывая, сколько еще денег у него осталось. Цифра выходила ужасающе маленькая.  
\- Полторы тысячи кредитов, - прикинул Юнхо. - Нам все же придется сделать небольшой крюк, чтобы закинуть тебя.  
\- Можем подкинуть тебя вдвое дешевле, - раздался знакомый голос сзади, и Хичоль резко обернулся.  
Всякий раз, когда переживаешь увиденный спойлер, возникает не то чтобы дежа вю, но что-то очень похожее - ты одновременно здесь и сейчас и в то же время там и тогда, когда впервые увидел этот кусок истории в осколках. Ханген улыбался Хичолю, засунув руки в карманы и освещенный светом трех солнц, и на миг Хичоль снова почувствовал себя двенадцатилетним мальчиком, разбившим свое самое первое зеркало.  
\- Эм, - сказал Юнхо, чувствуя, что у него уводят клиента. - Уверен, что мы сможем договориться о цене.  
\- Довезем бесплатно, - перебил Ханген. - Можем даже доплатить.  
За спиной Хичоля Юнхо пробормотал что-то про психов. Хичоль не мог не согласиться.  
Хичоль не мог перестать улыбаться.  
\- В следующий раз, Юнхо, - сказал Хичоль, не глядя на него и широко улыбаясь.  
\- Вряд ли, - сказал Ханген и взял Хичоля за руку.

**Author's Note:**

> Почти вся работа написана вперемежку под последний альбом Тейлор Свифт (out of the woods и I know places особенно), One Republic (stop and stare, counting stars и something I need), U2 (I still haven't found what I'm looking for и every breaking wave), Fall Out Boy (miss missing you) и, конечно же, мне бы даже не пришло ничего такого в голову, если бы не новый альбом Epik High (spoiler, amor fati и happen ending).  
> Очень пыталась написать что-то похожее на Светлячка, но, понятное дело, получилось как получилось.


End file.
